Magnet
by Neon Sakura
Summary: Tetsuya dreams of Fumie every night.


Warning: dreamy sex, okay?

A/N: so I came up with this fic while listening to the Vocaloid song Magnet sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka and crap, it's gorgeous and beautiful and hot and so hnnnnnnnng. And then all the feelings between Tetsuya and Fumie ….O_O guys, do you realize that their chemistry is out of this world? I see them next to each other- Tetsuya staring at Fumie like she's his prey and fuck, it's like he's going to kiss her senseless and it's all so beautiful and nothing hurts anymore just imagining that. Do you feel the sexual tension between them? Do you. DO YOU?! Well, you should. So before I start flipping the universe, here's the fic. I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness. Srsly

-italicized words are lyrics from the songs Magnet and Spice(Kagamine Len)

* * *

_A small fire came up at the bottom of my heart_

_Passion has become like a blaze before I knew it_

At night, after Tetsuya takes a shower, he would think of Fumie. He would think of her pretty, dazzling smiles, her succulent, plump lips, the way her hair flutters around her shoulders as she walks with grace, her beautiful eyes shining ever so brightly that it blinds him, capturing him, luring him, and oh god her sweet scent- her sweet, sweet scent that drives him crazy. Apples. She smells like apples. Fresh, luscious, newly picked apples. Ready to eat. Ready to be devoured.

_My butterfly flew around here and there_

_Its scales came off and fell on your hands_

Tetsuya thinks that Fumie is pure and fragile, like a glass doll, and he doesn't want to think of her in any ill manner because he feels so dirty and she's clean and proper so he stops thinking of her. He stops thinking of anything at all. He climbs onto his bed, instead, and sleeps it all away.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed, the flames jump higher still_

It is in the middle of the night, however, while he is asleep that he dreams of Fumie, disguised as the devil, a seductress, a vixen, nymph and everything else he does not dare imagine. She is everywhere in his delusion- sprawled naked on his bed, riding on top of him (up and down), beneath him (moaning and sweating and gripping the sheets on his bed, her legs tight around his waists-), in their empty classroom, when the class has been dismissed (her mouth on the zipper of his pants, his hands pulling her hair), in a dark alleyway near their school (her hands pinned on the wall, and then the grinding of his hips…).

"_Come with me, Fumie. On my bed. In my life." _

Every fucking night, he would dream of her panting, begging and screaming his name. Every night- ever since she stood up for him, protecting his dignity, in front of his friends and teachers. It has been 6 days since then. At school, he avoids her like a plague, but continues to watch her like a predator. Maya is starting to notice his strange behaviour but keeps silent about it; Tetsuya is grateful.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
_

"_Kiss me,"_ Fumie breathed.

His hips jerked at the sound of her voice. She's invading his dreams again. But even in his dreams, he wanted her. And it was the only thing that made sense.

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

She was beneath him, so very naked, and warm.

"_Tetsuya-kun…"_ she said his name darkly, her eyes filled with lust.

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
Fence me in, want me more and more_

Tetsuya, in real life, is gripping his blanket -there's a frown forming on his handsome face, beads of sweat on his neck.

He could see every little detail of Fumie. She looked perfect to him. Perfect _for_ him.

"_Kiss me, Tetsuya-kun, and don't stop."_

Her hand moved between the two of them and found his erection, rubbing at it, making him moan.

_Go nuts as possible as we can_

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

Fuck. Her mouth wasn't the only place that he was going to go with his lips.

"_I won't,"_ he moaned. _"I'm not ever going to stop."_

He dipped his head to bring his lips to hers, Fumie still rubbing at his cock. He cupped the side of her face. As contact was made, her lips parted. He drew her closer, their mouths fusing.

_Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn back_

_I don't care about anything else but you- my dearest_

Apples.

She tasted what she smelled like. It was divine and it's driving him crazy. And god, she was so soft. So soft that it felt so real.

"_More,"_ she demanded in a husky voice. _"More, Tetsuya-kun…" _

_Let's become one; it's okay not being able to turn back. _

_It's fine…_

He took over, stroking her mouth with his own before sucking at her lower lip. He slipped his tongue into her and groaned, his arms tightening around her.

More with the tongue, yes. More getting into her and pulling out. More of everything. Goddamnit, Tetsuya _needs_ a hell of a lot more than just a kiss.

_My bitter and hot spice,  
I'll give it to you right now__. _

His hips were grinding as her hands kept stroking his erection. Just a little bit more…He was near release.

_Faster, please. _

Fumie stopped so suddenly, and squeezed his cock so hard that it went off in an explosion, the orgasm shooting out of him, going all over her. Fumie's hand never left Tetsuya's erection… she kept on stroking him until he was hard all over again. Rock-hard.

_My unforgettably wonderful taste,  
can you feel it throughout your body?  
_

Tetsuya's hands went up her rib cage, and paused beneath her tender breasts.

"_Mine,"_ Tetsuya whispered next to her mouth.

His thumb passed up and over her nipple, the stroke making her jerk, her thighs spreading, her heels pressing into the mattress beneath them both.

"_Tetsuya-kun!" _

_I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room  
The taste of my spices is yours today_

As he worked Fumie's breast with his hand, she writhed under him, her head thrown back, her body arching and it's indescribably beautiful to him. She moaned into his mouth and her hands went all the way around his torso—Tetsuya took her wrists and moved her arms back down to the bed. The kissing resumed, and Tetsuya was tempted to fight it but it was all too intense.

_I want you, you know that I do  
So I will give, I'll give it all up to you  
_

And then his hands were everywhere. On her flat stomach, her hips, between her thighs. On her slick sex.

As Fumie orgasmed, Tetsuya slipped into her, pounding her, slamming into home. His body moved, and his erection pulled up and back. He was fast, needy, and animalistic because shit, this is a dream and time is running out and he's going to wake up soon. He dislikes wasting time.

_It's a cliché to say you're my only one  
But don't you know I'm in love with you  
_

Tetsuya stared at Fumie—she was thrashing wildly now, moaning his name over and over again like a mantra. Her hair is dishevelled and her face is so flushed it looks she's about to come.

It turned him on even more.

_With your naked skin and your taste,  
let me be completely filled and satisfied!_

He slams into her with all his power, and then withdraws. He spread her thighs wider, and locked them with his palms. His mouth fused in on her center and ate her. He was all about stroking, lapping and sucking on her, his hands digging into her thighs as he moaned her name against her core.

_Your bitter and sweet syrup,  
let me be the only one to lick it. _

_"T-Tetsuya-kun!"_

As she came hard, there was no break or pause. Tetsuya shifted their positions, Fumie now on top of him. She fell forward and braced herself on his shoulders. Tetsuya gripped her hips and slammed her back down on his cock.

"_Hmnnnrnngg! T-Tetsuya… Tetsu—mmph! Tetsuya…! Please…"_

Fumie became lost in bliss as Tetsuya's hips jerked up, pushing the hot length of him farther into her. Tetsuya stared into her eyes as they moved together, eventually finding their rhythm. They came at the same time, both going rigid as Tetsuya jerked inside of her, Fumie's sex milking him.

"_I love you," _Tetsuya breathed into Fumie's ear.

_Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste__  
__And doesn't it make you love it even more?_

And then he kept going. More sex. And still more. Because he just can't get enough. Fumie's driving him insane and he hates it. Loved it, too.

_Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now__  
__For now it has me satisfied__  
_

Tetsuya came awake with a gasp. And fuck, he was coming hard, his hips grinding into the bed as delicious memories of Fumie made him feel like her hands were all over his skin. The dream was completely over but the orgasm kept on coming. When it was over, he sagged face-first into the sheets and breathed hard. He was all sweaty now, his hands gripping his bed sheets so hard his knuckles have become white.

He feels so dirty.

_Everything else seems so displeasing to me after you  
I don't need a heartbreaker girl like you  
_

Tetsuya stepped into the shower, the cold water seeping into his flushed skin, waking every cell in his body. He glanced around to look for soap and washed his body.

_Well, shit. _

He was still hard. Iron-hard.

The bar of soap fell out of his hands.

_Slippery…_

"I am such a mess," Tetsuya groaned.

_Love is war, and I'm not about to give up the game  
__And you're the only thing that I need_

Today, at school, after class, he decides he will talk to Shingyouji Fumie. And maybe, just maybe, he'll confess.

_Hey, this is my very own SPICE__  
__Just this once I'll let you have some__  
_


End file.
